Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have become more and more popular due to such advantages as vivid colors, low power consumption and small thickness. Currently, during the manufacture of the OLED display device, an organic material is placed into a crucible in a high vacuum chamber, and then the crucible is heated so as to evaporate the organic material, thereby to form an organic thin film of the OLED display device. Hence, an evaporation process is indispensible during the manufacture of the OLED display device.
For an existing evaporation device, after the organic material is depleted during the evaporation, the vacuum chamber needs to be opened so as to add a new organic material, resulting in a waste of time as well as pollution. Hence, it is necessary to improve the evaporation device for the manufacture of the OLED display device, thereby to prevent pollution during the evaporation.